Bella's Story
by EvilEmoCupcake
Summary: This may seem like a Twilight Story by the title, but it's about the Malfoy's daughter they gave away when Draco was two years old. Will Bella ever understand why they gave her away? Will she even find them? Will she ever understand how she breaks things without touching them? Find out!
1. Finding Out

Bella was sitting on her couch watching the television when suddenly she heard her parents fighting and the television's screen suddenly crashed into a million pieces in a blink of an eye. That stopped her parents and they came in the living room to find Bella and the broken screen.

"What have you done this time?!" Her father yelled. "This is the fourth tv just this month!"

"I don't know, it just happened!" Bella cried.

"Go to your room while we think about what to do." Her mother said rather harshly.

Bella went into her room, puzzled. She couldn't understand why all this was happening. Her parents think it's her fault, but she would just hear the yelling and get scared and tv screens would break! She was already suspended from her school for a fire she didn't even cause. She looked at her reflection in her mirror on the dresser. She was ten years old (eleven in just thirteen days!) and had the lightest blonde hair anyone had ever seen, gray eyes, really pale skin, and a very petite body. Bella couldn't understand how she looked so different from her parents. Her father had black hair and blue eyes and her mother had brown hair and green eyes and they both are particularly big. She heard footsteps approaching and quickly got on her bed.

"Get up," her father said as he opened the door. "We can't handle you anymore, you're being impossible. You're going to a foster home."

She couldn't believe her eyes, did her father just say what she thought he did?!

"But...but...I didn't do anything! One moment it was fine and the next it just broke! Why don't you ever believe me! Why don't you love me!" She cried.

Her parents exchanged a look. She caught it but didn't think much of it until her father left the room a second later.

"Honey, I think you need to sit down," her mother said gently. "I didn't want to tell you this way, but we can't take it anymore. We're not your birth parents. A woman named Narcissa gave you to us. Me and your father saw her holding you and we commented on how beautiful you were and she said we could have you if we wanted. She said she had a two year old son and didn't want a daughter. You were only a year old. She told us your name was Bellatrix, after your aunt, but we changed it to Bella to protect you from being called weird. We never saw her again after that day, she gave us no address or contact information, believe me, we tried to find her."

Bella didn't cry, she just stared at her mother. Her adopted mother. _Why would my mother give me up to a stranger? What does my mother look like? Do I look like her or my father? What are they like? What is my brother like? _She kept thinking, but she couldn't get those answers from anyone except her birth parents, so she kept her mouth shut while her "mother" looked at her, worried.


	2. Old Man

Today is finally my birthday, Bella thought. For some reason though, she couldn't bring herself to be happy. It was the summer, for goodness sakes! School had ended a few days before she had found out she was adopted so she really hasn't been able to enjoy it at all. She was too busy going through phone books and such to even care. She really wanted to find her birth parents. Plus, who can even celebrate when even her adoptive parents seem to have forgotten what today was...

"Hey, honey," her mother said as opening her bedroom door. "Do you want to go swimming? You need to come out of your room and enjoy the sun."

"Okay, I'll be ready in a few minutes. Let me get my swimsuit on," she said.

Her mother looked surprised but she left the room to let Bella change into her swimsuit. Bella went into her closet and pulled out her pink and blue striped one piece swimsuit. Kids always make fun of her because the swimsuit is "Barbie colors." She was so tired of it, all of her friends own bikinis but her mother was too strict and said that only bad girls wear those. Ugh! I hope my real mother isn't this strict, she thought.

She put the swimsuit on and some plain black sandals and left her room. Her mother was already in her swimsuit. Which, guess what, it was a red and white polka dot string bikini. Bella resisted the urge to strangle her mother. She should be used to her mother's craziness.

"Head to the car, I'll be there in a minute sweetie," her mother said while putting a towel around her body.

Bella rolled her eyes and opened the front door. The sun was so bright she had to squint. She walked over to her parents' black SUV. She was about to get in when she saw a very old man with long with hair and beard approaching her house. He had a very long purple robe on. That's the best way to describe it. He was too old to know what normal blokes wear.

"Hey, dear. Are your parents here?" He asked politely. She just stared at him. She hadn't noticed the moon-like spectacles he was wearing.

He stared at her with a smile plastered on his face. She nodded and just pointed at the front door of the house. He said thank you and then went up to the door and knocked. Bella's mother answered the door, thinking it was Bella complaining that she wasn't going fast enough. To her surprise it was an elderly man.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Bella's mother. I'm Albus Dumbledore, may I come in?" The old man asked.

Bella watched from a distance as he walked into the house. She was so nervous...The man didn't say her mother's name, just asking if she was Bella's mother...what had she done, she thought. Bella couldn't think of a single thing she'd done to get a old man mad. She was in her room for the past week and a half for goodness sake.

Her father came pulled up a few minutes later. She checked her watch and it was only 3 in the afternoon. Her father is never home this early.

"Hey, sweetie," he said as he got out of his car. "You should go inside. Go into your room, though since we have company."

"How did you know we had company?" She asked.

"Because your mother called me at work. I only work a few minutes away, remember?"

She remembered, of course. She once ran away and ran right into her father on his break at his work. They went inside but then he went into the living room and she went into her bedroom. It was hours before she heard a knock on her door.

"Sweetie, Proffesor Dumbledore would like to talk to you for a few minutes," her mother said.

The old man walked into her room and finally properly intruduced himself. He also went on to explain where he was a proffesor at. She didn't pay much attention until he said the word magic. He went on to tell her that there were kids like me that can do things without meaning to and they can learn to control it. She didn't care that there were other kids that could do that all she cared about was maybe finding her real family.

"I want to go!" She practically screamed.

"We were hoping you would say that, dear," her father said as her mother nodded.


End file.
